


Sweet Like Honey

by Lady_Blackadder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blackadder/pseuds/Lady_Blackadder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus brings an overworked Severus a sweet treat :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta read so please be kind :)

Remus put the plate of honey on toast down on the table before bestowing a kiss to his husband’s ebony hair, “There you go love, don’t work too late”, Severus looked up at him and smiled “What would I do without you?” he asked warmly before leaning up to kiss softly Remus on the lips.   
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review and kudos :)


End file.
